


Heal My Broken Soul

by exolover



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Confusion, Dark, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Mental Instability, Mind Manipulation, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Kim Mingyu, Yandere, everyone is hetero, except meanie, maybemore, meanie, mingyu has personality disorder, mysterious Jisoo, psychotherapist Jeonghan, soonwoobromance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolover/pseuds/exolover
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo never knew how much worse his life could really get





	1. Chapter 1

This is dark themed, don't let the jokes lying here and there fool you. Special note: I won't say Soonwoo is strictly bromance, will leave it to your imagination.

"Dude i thought you were looking for a flat"

Wonwoo let his tired eyes enlarge twice their size rivaling Soonyoung's. The huge iron gates resembled that of a prison, sturdy and tall, extending to a length a little less than fifteen meters. The vast garden behind the bars looked sort of unkept, untamed trees almost drowning the mansion in whole, giving it a more eerie look.

"This Hong Jisoo guy,"Soonyoung said taking a look at the address plate which is barely recognizable by the moss and dirt covering it."You sure he's real and that shit Hansol isn't playing a prank on you again" 

Wonwoo whipped out his phone eyes squinting due to bad eye sight."He is real. I contacted him a week ago when i found his notice on the newspaper. The rent was cheap and they needed a flatmate, preferably someone quiet"

"Wait they?"

"Yes maybe Jisoo-ssi's friend. Honestly there's only a few thousand won left in my account, so i don't have the luxury of being picky"

"No offense Won but i don't think even a life time of slavery can offer you a place here. That's," He pointed his thumb at the building shaking his head "not a flat, that's a big ass mansion right there. Besides there's no trace of a living human being. Let's go back to my dorm"

"Hoshi-ya we've been through this, there's barely space for six and Jun is coming back with one of his colleagues. They pay the rent, i don't"

"Then we'll look somewhere else"

"I don't have much time before the deadline, they want the script by Monday" Wonwoo typed away before stepping out of the minivan and holding out his phone for any signal. The light breeze tussled his hair in to a rhythm. The quiet whirring sound halted as Soonyoung pulled out his key and joined Wonwoo on the other side, looking around nothing particular then finally resting his eyes on the latter. Even after being best friends for five years Soonyoung still could not read the enigma that was Jeon Wonwoo.

If he hadn't spilled his coffee on the quiet emo looking guy from the second floor (courtesy of Boo Seungkwan's overly dramatic gestures) he would never have noticed the inky hair and the thin wire framed glasses behind the thick book 'Greek Mythology'. He didn't and still doesn't know what that even means.

Turned out they already had a lab period together but Soonyoung being Soonyoung did what he's best at, skipping classes together with the underclassman Lee Chan to spend time at the dance studio to practice any choreography they found interest in, or to talk about girls and what not (read Micheal Jackson). 

They got partnered up later on and Soonyoung didn't really care that the creepy dude was his assigned lab partner for the rest of the year as long as he poked and popped frog spleen for the both of them.

It was pure luck they passed the year with a C considering they were the worst pair Mrs. Lee ever came up with for the past decade. apparently he who always reads does not mean he who always is a genius.

Jeon Wonwoo wasn't a nerd. He had decent grades and only aced the subjects he had passion for, like literature which Soonyoung unfortunately sucked major time. Unlike the majority predicted Wonwoo wasn't emo either. It was just him being stupid and stuck in his own little fantasy world. His eyes we small and naturally inky as his hair, his clothes were limited and most of them happened to be dark. He didn't give much thought about punk rock but went to sleep listening to sad ballad songs, so no.

It took Soonyoung a month to stir up a real conversation as Wonwoo was wary of companionship (or rather of Soonyoung as Jihoon put it) He got better after joining their gang, which is weird because it had all sorts of odd people who could not agree on one thing but somehow still managed to stay together. Wonwoo also had a knack of saying most absurd things in the most inappropriate time and cracked lame jokes when everyone least expects it. During those three years in high school Wonwoo managed not to face the receiving end of Jihoon's wrath and his infamous guitar, thus living up to his name; bag of luck. On the other hand Soonyoung wasn't that lucky.

Soonyoung entered college with Wonwoo, both applying for the same major, Wonwoo chasing his dream to become a well known author while Soonyoung being forced to chase his parents'. 

However that didn't stop him from trying, or rather Wonwoo didn't let him.

'it's not a sin to pursue your dream'

Soonyoung still can't get over how ridiculous drunk Wonwoo looked at their entrance celebration party. Poking on strangers as well as inanimate objects to give free 'life advice', all the while giggling and hugging Soonyoung. Wonwoo has major trust issues. He rarely speaks his mind. Seeing him initiating skinship and being overly affectionate was equally rare as a sighting of bigfoot.

'Nobody has the right to decide your life for you~' He slurred holding a glass of beer. His normally pale skin was flushed and nose adorably scrunched. 'Your life is your ship and you are the captain on it' Not much after the third beer he blabbered more nonsense and then passed out.

Soonyoung figured there was always something new to learn about Wonwoo. Wonwoo was free spirited and sometimes he had this aura of a cool intelligent dude whenever he focused on something. Around the campus he was known as the cold princely-one nightstand type, which is obviously far from the truth. If anything Wonwoo's a hopeless romantic (which really isn't a surprise considering how much he reads fantasy) and a complete sloth specially on weekends and Monday mornings.

Soonyoung has his fair share of being weird but between him and Wonwoo, contray to anyone's belief Wonwoo is definietly the more weird-er one. Once Soonyoung had a frisky night with his girlfriend in their shared room not knowing Wonwoo was inside, passed out like a light on the nearby couch with an open book atop his face. The very next day Soonyoung took the matters to his hands and hooked him up with a sexy brunette with nice legs. That lasted for three months and ended with much chaos than expected, which then also costed Soonyoung his love (sex) life.

At least his best friend was not virgin anymore. He chuckled at the thought. "What?" Wonwoo spared him a glare from the roof of the minivan. Yeah, in addition to all that Jeon Wonwoo was also capable of mean glares. "Nothing just recalling our college days before we decided to drop out"

As expected Soonyoung's parents were pissed, and he got kicked out from the house, as expected again. Sometimes he wanted to switch places with Wonwoo for many reasons. Maybe then he would- might feel the longing to have parents, a family supportive or not. This time around Soonyoung dropped out to chase his dream while Wonwoo was forced to let go, due to financial problems. He had nothing for his name, even it was a long shot publishing his first book was his only trump card. Either he was going to get a pay with a permanent job at one of the biggest publications in Korea or get kicked out on the pavement with little to no qualifications for a proper job.

"Oh annyeonghaseyo Jisoo-ssi, nae it's Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo. I- called you a week ago?"

Soonyoung suddenly felt heavy on his chest. For the first time in his life he realized that neither of them were carefree teenagers anymore.

'20, such a young age to be struggling with life isn't it?'

The creek of the iron gates beckoned him to look at the opening gates. Wonwoo jumped and landed on his left dusting his favorite grey sweater. "Ah nae I can see, it's okay i'll take them there's not much anyway" His thin lips stretched up to a kittenish smile as he pulled out his suitcase and the side bag from the van. "Yah are you crying?"

Soonyoung pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "I'm just proud of you" Wonwoo winced but hugged him back bringing him both happiness and agony. His tears uncontrollably fell on Wonwoo's sweater which smelled like home, their home.

'Idiot'

Soonyoung bit his wobbling bottom lip. Even his best friend did change for the past years there were somethings that never changed.

 

His kindness and his blindness to other people's feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

Hong Jisoo was truly a beautiful man. With perfectly ironed navy blue tuxedo, well polished shoes and slicked back blonde hair, even the way he walked had an elegance to it. He also seemed well-mannered and kind.

At least to Wonwoo.

To Soonyoung it was entirely different. While he was busy hugging Wonwoo he felt a stare boring holes on his back. When he turned his head Jisoo was already staring back at him with a calculating stare as if he's trying to peer in to his soul through his eyes. He only looked away to spare a small smile at Wonwoo but for some reason Soonyoung knew the simple glance at him was anything but friendly. It was odd. Even he didn't seem hostile towards Wonwoo he avoided touching him at all costs. 

"Soonyoung" 

Wonwoo looked at him with his, i'm-so-going-to-miss-you-but-I-won't-tell look. His hands nervously found their way inside his pockets. 

"Don't forget to feed cheol" 

Soonyoung would have laughed out loud if their parting wasn't so painful. 'cheol' is the black kitten they sneaked in to their dorm one year ago whilst breaking a half a dozen of rules. Seungcheol was the first to unravel the little secret, Accidentally stepping on it's tail and resulting a wail that practically woke up the dead from their graves. Nobody knows if it was him or the kitten or both. The kitten resented Seungcheol more than anyone and Seungcheol declared (accused) that 'cheol' only responds to that name purely on purpose. 

"Take care of yourself, and others" 

"You too. And don't forget to call" 

Soonyoung glanced at Jisoo with distrust and squeezed Wonwoo's arm gently before letting go. 

 

"May I escort you in Wonwoo-ssi?" 

Wonwoo stared at the disappearing vehicle with a sigh then turned to Jisoo with a genuine smile. "Please call me Wonwoo, and yes that'd be great" Wonwoo followed him along the small pathway and looked over his shoulder at the closing gates one last time. 

After 9 minutes of walking he was inside the mansion rubbing his sides to get rid of the chill. 

"It's bit chilly today. Would you like me to make you some hot soup?" 

"Uh, that's very nice of you" Wonwoo swallowed casting his eyes around unsure. "But is it okay if i ask you some questions before that?" 

"Of course. Please sit anywhere you find comfortable" 

Wonwoo chose to sit on the velvet couch near the dining table and clutched nervously on the strap of his side bag. Jisoo stood where he was already standing like a statue staring, and it made him feel quite uneasy. "Uh d-did I barge in the wrong time? Do you have somewhere to be?" He smiled nervously to lighten up the atmosphere.

After a bit of a silence, "No this is how i usually dress, it's the dress code" 

Okay now Wonwoo was totally confused. A dress code? What do they need a dress code for? 

"The article," Wonwoo cleared his throat "It said you want someone quiet. I-i get that but why the rest?" 

Maybe he should have told Soonyoung everything. 

"My young master is very picky about the people he chooses to associate with. He tolerates quiet people, specially if they share his interests, like *a pause* literature" Jisoo gave him a knowing smile at that. Wonwoo felt his palms getting clammy. Something felt wrong. "It's almost dinner time. Let me fix you a hot meal" 

Wonwoo waited until he disappeared by the corner and hurriedly rummaged his pant pockets for his phone. All blood drained from his face when there wasn't a single signal bar on his phone. Licking his dry lips a few times he eyed the grand stair case that lead upstairs. Contemplating for a while,he started to climb the first few stairs carefully with shaky legs, the sound of his own heart beat thumping made his ears ring.

End of the staircase was a ruby red carpet leading through the hallway decorated by freshly laundered matching curtains. The candle lights flickered ever so slightly along with the gentle breeze. But in Wonwoo's panicked mind he only registered the balcony around the corner. He rushed there as fast as he could and flung the doors open. 

"Soonyoung c'mon answer the phone dammit!" 

He blamed his severe case of trust issues. Over the years he learned to put his trust on Soonyoung but never on anyone else. Not even on the rest of their gang. 

The chilly breeze froze him to the bones making him tremble pathetically. The signal bar flickered back and forth. Wonwoo hugged his sides feeling quite miserable. 

 

"Who are you?" 

 

A baritone voice spoke behind him above a whisper. Wonwoo whipped around wide-eyed, opening and closing his mouth speechless.

The young man before him wore a navy sweater over a crisp white shirt with dark pants. The first button of the crisp shirt remained unbuttoned and a ruby red necktie secured somewhat loosely around the graceful neck. His silver hair was parted and swept back by the side and shone with a slight hue of blue making his forehead standout. Without a doubt the man standing in front was one of the most handsome looking people he ever looked upon.However what striked Wonwoo most was the soulless looking eyes, they stared deep into his inky orbs void of any emotion.

Or maybe it was just Wonwoo being out of his mind.

The stranger took a step forward and towered over him by two three inches. 

"Who are you?" He repeated, more sternly . 

Wonwoo slowly slipped his phone inside his back pocket avoiding his gaze. It's not that he was afraid of him, but being unbelievably close to someone's face made him uncomfortable. 

"Wonwoo Jeon, Hong Jisoo-ssi called me here" 

He only let out his breath when the taller finally stepped back. "If Joshua brought you here," He heard him say "that could mean only one thing"

"W-what?"

Wonwoo looked at him slightly breathless, baffled by the sudden mood swing. The previous scowl on his face was gone, replaced by child like curiosity instead.  

He tilted his head to a side looking at Wonwoo, eyes sparkling with eagerness. 

"Not telling until you become my playmate"

It took Wonwoo sometime to sync what he said. A young man about 6'2 probably around in early twenties telling him he wants a 'playmate', sounding genuine and serious at the same time didn't make much sense to him. And they just met.

"Uh look I think there's some mistake, I came here because you wanted a flat mate.. sort of?," Wonwoo noticed the change in the mood and shrank back a bit. "-so we can share the rent. I'll be quiet and stay in my room if you want, which is totally fine because i'm used to focus on my work all day" 

Before he could say more Jisoo gently knocked on the wide open window with a smile "Dinner is ready" 

 

The 'young master' joined him for dinner. Except for the couple of glances at his way he didn't seem to mind Wonwoo's presence there at all, contrary to how he behaved before. He excitedly shared his thoughts about the latest book he finished and Jisoo spared him all his attention like a parent encouraging his child. They looked very close despite belonging to different hierarchy. Wonwoo wouldn't know, they could be childhood friends, or maybe distant relatives.  

He tried to set his mind in rest. If they wanted to kill him they could have done that many times by now, which by the way sound really stupid to him now. Jisoo had been nothing but kind to him since they met, so he decided to overlook some of their odd behavior. Clearly only the two of them have been living inside the mansion for years. That explained the unkempt garden and the overall state of the mansion, and may be the oddities.

He let out a yawn and blinked few times tiredly. 

"It has been a long day. Let me take you to your room Wonwoo-ssi" 

Wonwoo returned the smile a bit embarrassed. The thought of a hot shower and a comfy bed felt inviting. When he drew his chair back to stand he locked eyes with the young master who happened to stare at him in awe, but also somewhat reluctant at the same time. He bid him a quiet good night out of politeness and proceed to follow Jisoo upstairs.

Wonwoo's room was on the first floor, couple of turns away from the balcony. The scent of fresh laundry and old furniture hit him as he jumped on the four-poster bed with his back on the comfortable sheets. He felt he could just passed out like that, he hadn't much sleep for the past week and it was truly exhausting. The memory of Soonyoung nagging and wrestling Wonwoo on his bed and forcing cuddles on him ghosted a small smile on his lips. 


	3. Chapter 3

Wonwoo woke up to the sound of birds chirping and lazily rolled around the white sheets. He hadn't slept this well since his college years. After stretching his arms and back in a cat-like manner he went to the windows and opened them relishing the fresh morning breeze and sunlight. His raven hair resembled a bird nest. The back garden was completely a forest. It seemed to extend miles and miles away until all he could see was green, for a moment he felt like there was no world beyond, like he's stuck in a different dimension. The feeling was nostalgic.

 

After a long hot bath, he went downstairs to have breakfast with Jisoo. It was already past 10.00 am. He nervously scratched his chin pocketing his cell phone in his back pocket, inwardly blaming himself for his carelessness.

 

"Good morning Wonwoo-ssi. Did you sleep well?"

 

"Uh good morning. Sorry, I'm late" He fidgeted with his long sleeves slightly blushing. He figured they had meals at a specific time.  
The slender man smiled knowingly at Wonwoo as he hugged his sides slightly trembling. 

 

"You get cold easily. Let me bring you warmer clothing, in the meantime, you can enjoy your breakfast. I made you hot cake with syrup, or there's blueberry pancakes with whip cream if you like. I don't know if you drink milk or coffee so I prepared them both "

 

"That's too nice" Wonwoo blinked wide-eyed "You don't have to treat me like this you know, I'm not young master" He smiled and bowed thankfully.

 

Jisoo returned his smile. "Even so it would be rude if I treat a guest of my young master any less. Don't mind me, I'm simply fulfilling my duty"

 

Wonwoo wasn't a guest. He was here to share the rent, if there was any. He doubts Jisoo and the young master had rented this place. If anything they seemed to be grown up here. He shook his head at the thought and proceed to shovel down his breakfast wolfishly. Gods he was starving.

 

Wonwoo was allowed to roam anywhere inside the mansion except for the third floor, and he didn't mind. He preferred the garden more. He took his bolt point pen and his unfinished script and sat on a bench comfortably crossing his legs.   
He mindlessly scribbled few things here and there before crumpling that sheet and redoing it on another page. This repeated for another hour or two and the end result was only a throbbing wrist. At this rate, the plot was going nowhere. Wonwoo let out a frustrated sigh. How was he going to finish before Monday? If the script isn't up to their standards he won't get an interview. No interview means no job. Hence he can't afford to pay the rent or make a living.

 

He's screwed.

 

Wonwoo lied down on the bench closing his eyes, the back of his pale hand immediately coming to shield them from the sun. He imagined a life, a simple life surrounded by warmth and love, without all the conflicts he's faced and yet to face upon. Was it too much to ask?

 

A loving mother, a caring father, a little sister or a brother he could bicker with? Sometimes he envied Soonyoung. Sure his parents were strict, but they love him, care for him. All those things Soonyoung threw away, they meant everything to Wonwoo. He wanted to be loved and cherished for once.

 

It was only wishful thinking. 

 

Three days passed with the same routine and the young master only showed up during dinner. He would share his stories with Jisoo in the same excitement as any other day, sometimes repeating the same thing over and over. He doesn't seem to realize it and Jisoo doesn't seem to mind it either. Even if Wonwoo found it rather odd he didn't say anything. 'Mingyu' behaved like a kid most of the time. The rest he was either angry or moody or both. There were times Wonwoo found himself staring at those adorable canines which tallied with the handsome face. It was a shame, he would do great in his college. Girls will surely fawn over him and he'd be a part of the popular gang. 

 

Mingyu caught his stare and smiled at him, canines on full display. His breath hitched. How can someone be so attractive without even trying. Wonwoo returned the gesture with one of his small kittenish smiles and looked away. Why was he getting flustered all of a sudden? Last time it was because of Nayeon, his first serious relationship. He used to have a massive crush on her before they became a thing.

 

"Are you feeling ill? Your face is flushed"

 

Wonwoo snapped his head wide-eyed meeting Jisoo's worried-looking face. "A-aniya, it's just buldak is a bit spicy, that's all" He wanted to facepalm himself. Gods he was losing his marbles.

 

The fourth night was the same. Young master Mingyu would cast unsubtle glances at Wonwoo at times somehow managing not to sidetrack his conversation with Jisoo. 

 

A bit flustered, Wonwoo wiped the bread crumbs off his face by his sweater sleeve and cleared his throat.   
"I.. want you to know that i have some business in town tomorrow. My work is finally done and hopefully, they will hire me. I was wondering-"

 

"Are you going to leave?!"

 

Wonwoo's eyes widened a bit at Mingyu's outburst. He was wearing a similar outfit like yesterday, the day before and the day before that, just like Jisoo. Maybe because it's the dress code. 

 

Everything about this mansion made him feel as if he's living the same day over and over again.

 

"N-no not at all. It's just an interview-well if they approve my script that is. They promised good pay. I can pay for the rent this week if this goes well" Wonwoo played with his fingers trying to avoid dark eyes boring holes on his face. The chair screeched as its legs scraped harshly on the ground, the noise startling Wonwoo out of his wits.

 

There it was again, the soulless looking eyes staring right into his soul.

 

Unable to tear off his eyes Wonwoo continued to hold their gaze nervously clutching on the hem of his sweater. He wanted to look away, but something about those dark irises made him unable to do so. He only let out his breath when Mingyu finally stormed away, releasing him from intense stare. His heart thudded erratically inside his chest.

 

What just happened?

 

"No need to worry about the rent, I can give you a ride there if you want Wonwoo-ssi" Jisoo broke the silence as he collected the dishes off the table, looking completely calm and unbothered about Mingyu's sudden childish tantrum.  
He didn't want to bother him, but Wonwoo had no choice. He hardly believed there were any means of transportation around the neighborhood. Nonetheless, Wonwoo returned him a grateful smile. 

 

"Thank you Jisoo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get to the smutty parts *wink*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*
> 
> A bit of smut? at the end of the chapter.

 

 "Jeon Won-uwuuuu!"

Soonyoung announced in his pseudo-deep voice before pouncing on him and pulling him to a headlock. Wonwoo let him be manhandled ignoring the gazes on them, he missed this. A week cooped up in the mansion felt like he had been stuck in a time loop.

"So~ how's your Cinderella story going on"

Wonwoo whacked him with the menu laughing, "It's not about Cinderella you stupid"

"Whatever I'm starving. Buy me tteokbokki I know you had your paycheck"

Wonwoo rolled his eyes at the suggestive eyebrows.

"Did they pay well? You look happy, Wait... that means you're IN?!"

"Don't be so loud, yes, yes and yes. They said my script reached their standards. I have to hand over another original script in 12 weeks and they promised to give me a permanent job"

"Daebak... we should tell the others" Soonyoung grinned.

"Not yet, wait till I get the job. I don't want Seungkwan and Jihoon laughing at my ass"

"They always laugh at your ass, it's fucking nonexisting"

"Yah!" Wonwoo roared.

After brunch, they spent another two hours lurking around the mall. Whilst his protests Soonyoung dragged him to numerous clothing stores, nagging, particularly about his emo looking clothes. 

"They are not emo" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah put on some eyeliner and few piercings, nobody will suspect a thing" Soonyoung looked closely and grinned "not with your default brooding look"

"How mean~ I thought you loved me~"

Wonwoo mimicked in a squeaky voice, the same phrase and tone Soonyoung uses on Jihoon to annoy him when the latter sasses him. Soonyoung playfully hit him before snatching Wonwoo's americano and taking a huge sip, enjoying the grim look on his face, knowing very well how much Wonwoo hated sharing straws.

"You're annoying"

"You should really buy some pastel-colored clothes, they make you look younger.. or at least your age"

"You are annoying"

"And yet I am your best friend" He showed his pearly whites.

"I'm seriously reconsidering that," Wonwoo said taking his cup back, turning the straw upside down and taking a sip.

"You know that won't make any difference right? My saliva is still in there"

Wonwoo pulled his lips off the straw with a 'pop', nose scrunched. Soonyoung followed the moment finding it hard not to notice the dark pink left on the bottom lip where the straw had been.

"So~ what do you need those for?" Soonyoung cleared his throat pointing the numerous solar-paneled charges. 

"The mansion is old fashioned, they don't have electricity there" 

"Seriously?" He gave him a disbelieving look "And you still decided to stay" It wasn't even a question.

Soonyoung dropped him back at the entrance of GSHE publications after shopping. It was already evening. He immediately frowned when he saw the Black Mercedes. "Is that Hong Jisoo?"

"Oh? yeah he said he has some business to take care of around here"

He hummed before turning to Wonwoo. "So it's settled then, we'll have your little surprise party on the same day as satan's 21st birthday. what are you going to get him?"

"Definitely not a guitar, that's for sure"

"I'll make sure to keep that in my mind. See you in a month Won" Soonyoung said before hugging him tightly.

  
************

 

That night Wonwoo was flabbergasted when Mingyu glared at him across the dinner table. Wonwoo awkwardly played with his food trying to make things less weird but the burning gaze never left his face. He really didn't know why he was acting like some spoiled brat, even snapping at Jisoo who unsurprisingly remained calm about it.

"I hate sweet stuff Joshua, you know they make me lose my apatite!. I want Haemul jeongol"

"I'm sorry young master yesterday you told me you wanted sweet and sour pork-"

"Well I'm sick of it. Now I want jeongol!"

"It'll take more than forty minutes to make the dish, besides Wonwoo-ssi can't eat seafood. That's why you asked me to make sour pork instead-"

"I changed my mind!"

Wonwoo dropped his spoon startled at both sound and force of Mingyu's fist slamming on the oak table, and did his best to avoid meeting the blazing eyes. He thought of apologizing and immediately decided against it, feared it would make things worse.

Wonwoo wasn't stupid. Mingyu was not mad at Jisoo, or at his stupid dish, the source of his irritation was Wonwoo himself.

The only question was why?

"Excuse me"

He hastily got up putting the napkin away, or at least he tried to. Suddenly a warm hand enclosed over his thin wrist and yanked him away forcefully.

"Ow! W-what's-"

He didn't get to finish as Mingyu stormed towards the staircase dragging him. When did he get off of his chair? Wonwoo stumbled while trying to free his wrist from the death grip.

"W-what's going on?! Where are you taking me?"

They were now on the 3rd floor. Wonwoo made another futile attempt to pull his hand away but the grip was unrelenting. With great difficulty he checked if Jisoo was coming for him but was only greeted with the empty hallway.

Suddenly he was thrown into a poorly lit grand room where he could barely see five feet ahead, without his glasses, and before he could wrap his head around it the door closed behind him and was slammed against it in a blink of an eye.

Wonwoo gasped at the pain running through his shoulder blades down to his spine.

“What is w-wrong with you!”

Mingyu's enraged face loomed into his personal space pushing him further against the sturdy wood.

“You forgot me! You abandoned me! You broke our promise! How could you _Jeon_ _Wonwoo_?”

Bewildered, Wonwoo widened his eyes and stopped struggling for a moment, confusion written all over his face. “I don't know what you're t-talking about-” He winced when the bold fingers gripped his shoulders too hard, “L-let go you are hurting me!”

Mingyu heaved like a bull and Wonwoo was scared out of his wits. Was this what Jisoo had been trying to warn him about? The first time Jisoo said Mingu is suffering from an unfortunate illness, he never thought it to be something like this.

“I knew it was you just by your voice, and yet-” Mingyu's raging eyes turned sad and glassy as his lips trembled. Wonwoo opened his mouth to reason, clearly he had mistaken him for somebody else, but cut short with a surprised ah! When cold lips gazed the hollow of his neck.

“M-mingyu! W-what are y-you-”

It didn't stop there, they continued to trail upwards to his jaw baring his neck in the process. Mingyu's ash locks tickled him distracting him from the lips stretching up to a smile.

“Say my name”

Warm breath fanned over his ear before a tip of a nose lovingly gazed his cheek again down the bare neck. _“No”_ Wonwoo made a sharp noise when _one, two...three_ kisses were planted around his Adam's apple. That had him struggling against the hold breathing unevenly, with trembling hands he tried to push him off only to be pressed even harder against the door. _“No, please”_ His heart started to hammer against his chest painfully adding fuel to the rising suffocation. Tears pricked his eyes feeling helpless and weak, his mouth opened but not a single noise escaped. Wonwoo's hands shakily gripped Mingyu's grey sweater trying to ground himself, he was slipping.

 

“ _No, I can't go back there!”_

 

**_“Wonu, Wonu~ You're here”_ **

 

“ _Please I'm not sick- send me back!”_

 

**_“Are you going to leave me?”_ **

 

“ _I don't want to-but I'm not like them!-i'm not like you”_

 

**_“Stay with me, you told me you would”_ **

 

“ _G-gyu”_

 

**_“You promised me!”_ **

 

“ _Min-gyu”_

 

**_“YOU PROMISED!”_ **

 

 


End file.
